


Milk & Honey

by aossi, Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aossi/pseuds/aossi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: "Love what is true and the world will come to you, you can find it in yourself."





	1. Chapter 1

The sun wouldn't be up for another hour but that meant nothing to Evie Grimhilde scrolling idly through her phone. She had another fifteen minutes before she could rinse off the rejuvenating mask. She made a face at herself in her vanity. If only the gossip columnists could see her now, hair in a sloppy bun atop her head, red clay mask on her face, over sized hoodie and yoga pants. First thing in the morning Evie Grimhilde was as far away from the pristine, put together princess the magazines made her out to be as she could get. She sipped her water through a straw as she scrolled through the tabloids. "What do you have to say about me today." she mutters.  
Evie sighs as she scrolls, household names dotting the screen as she awaits her brewing coffee. Coffee was an integral part of her morning ritual, taken with a splash of soy milk and, of course,  stevia.  
“Is Evie Grimhilde having an affair with her manager?!” She reads quietly, under her breath. “Evie Grimhilde pregnancy, Evie Grimhilde quitting Hollywood to finally settle down! Blah, blah, blah...”  
She sighs, shaking her head as another catches her eyes, her face slips into a frown as she reads it quietly.  
“Is Grimhilde making a return to rehab?: This week we’ve heard reports of _Now!Hollywood’s Sexiest Woman of the Year_ returning to her old habits. Has Evie really fallen off the wagon yet again? Our sources say that since beginning filming for her newest role alongside Scottish heartthrob Harry Hook, Grimhilde has found herself under intense mental and physical strain resulting in malnutrition, stress and poor sleeping patterns. Her diva mentality is also reportedly making life on set difficult for her crew and cast mates. Does this girl ever stop?!” 

Evie dropped her phone in disgust. The supposed _journalists_ who wrote that drivel had no shame. She tried not to let it get to her, her every move mapped out in black and white, dissected and scrutinized. It really was just too much! As she moved to the sink she couldn't help but wonder which one of the production team had been feeding the tabloids this time. She found herself rinsing and scrubbing the mask off with a little too much vigor, her face hot and pink from the efforts.  
The one thing they did get right was that filming with Harry Hook was straining and stressful. He was a total maniac, an up and coming method actor who was the current 'it' man at the top of every casting directors list.  
It’s wasn’t that Evie _disliked_ him, she didn’t know the man well enough to even try to formulate an opinion, nor did she care much to. It was his technique, his quirks, his idiocy and his cocky attitude that made him completely exhausting. She left every shooting day feeling like she’d run three marathons, with a desperate desire for the closest bottle of white wine and pains in her cheeks from pursing her lips so tightly. Plus, the film itself was taxing, a hefty pile of emotional turmoil paired with action sequences? She was barely able to keep up. But she did, she always did.  
Evie sips at her coffee quietly as she sighs at the time. Today would be a slow day. 

As she sat, her script lay off to the side, mocking her. Scripts always became bibles, never far from her grasp on any shoot. The binding was well worn and, to her annoyance, the once pristine white cover was marred with smudges and stains. She thought of picking it up and reviewing upcoming scenes but she'd fallen asleep doing exactly that the night before and the thought of hitting it so early was exhausting. Instead, she continued in with her tried and true morning regimen. Each morning, before her coffee (she swore she’d once read that caffeine was supposed to be anti-aging!), she drank two bottles of water, each with one tablespoon of apple cider vinegar. She took her vitamins - and her length list of perscription medication as an afterthought -  and rubbed various serums and creams into her skin. In the midst of thinking of applying her third moisturizer her phone "binged" at her. A quick glance indicated it was an email from her mother. Just the slight mention of her mom made Evie's palms sweat. Her heart fluttered anxiously. She couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ deal with her now. Maybe she'd ask Carlos, her manager, to take care of it for her.   
Evie tossed her phone to the counter, pushing it away with a flick of her wrist. She decides to busy herself by going to get ready for her day, she takes her coffee with her as she moves to her bedroom to get dressed. She sighs to herself, though she wanted desperately to stick to her jumper and leggings combo, but she knew that if she looked anything less than pristine the papers were going to have a field day. She pulls out her Chanel dress and slides it over her slender frame. A sumptuous, deep blue that compliments her dark hair and adds a glow to her pale skin. She pairs it with high boots and a tailored coat. She turns in the mirror, admiring the outfit.  She loved fashion - lived and breathed for the glamour of it all. She’d  receive invites to every show of New York, London, Milan and Paris fashion week. Plus, the rep of the resident fashionista was one she was happy to uphold.

Clothing set, and signature red lip on, she goes about fixing her hair. She’d be damned if she ever left the house with uncombed hair. Standing in front of the window that overlooked the canyon behind her house, she began the tedious task of running her brush one hundred strokes through her hair, not one more, not one less. She counts them out silently to herself. It's a task she hates yet finds utterly calming. Her hair feels glossy and smooth under her hands. Not a hair out of place or a snarl to be found. It would make it easier for the girls in hair and makeup to work with. That was another thing about making a  drama like _Temptation_ . She spent so much time in hair and makeup it was absurd. While she loved watching period romances she suffered through the unique challenges in making one. _Temptation_ was no different. It was a retelling of the Camelot fable that focused on Lancelot and Guinevere's infamous forbidden romance. It was one of Evie’s favourites, a dream role so to speak. Though she bet she could life without spending the better part of her mornings getting her trussed into the different layers of gowns and various other garments that made up Guinevere's wardrobe only to spend an equal amount of time escaping them at the end of the day. She was nearly ecstatic to be filming the love scenes in the next few days as she wouldn't be required to slip into five different layers of dress. Granted, love scenes brought their own challenges. She'd been watching her food and water intake for days knowing she'd need to look flawless. Nothing less would do, the studio expected the film to be a blinding success due to the buzz that had surrounded its production and it’s all-star cast.  
She glances at herself again in the mirror, tilting side to side to make sure she looked perfect. She was a tad bloated from all the water. The girl hums as she touches at her stomach likely, hoping it would pass by the late morning. She grabs her bag, packs a banana for the day and her water-bottle. Carlos calls her as she’s collecting up her script and keys, setting a pair of wide-lens sunglasses sitting atop her head. The irritating buzzing stops as she answers, hands full and eyes set on the door.

  
“Morning sunshine,” he laughs when she grumbles her greetings into the receiver, “I’m outside."  
“I’ll be right there.” Evie replies, locking up with her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder. “I got an email-“  
“From your mom? I got it. I’ll summarize on our way.”  
Evie was beyond grateful for her agent, he was her rock. The pair had been friends as child actors before Carlos, the son of infamous French designer Cruella De Vil, decided to leave acting to pursue a degree in management and planning. Evie hired him in his first year when she was only sixteen, letting him work around his studies. She was just grateful to have someone who wasn’t her mother in charge of her schedule. True to his word he was waiting in her driveway holding the passenger side door open with a smile and a brown paper bag in the other hand.  
"That's not what I think it is??" Her finger pointed accusingly at the brown paper bag as if it's mere presence offended her. Carlos’ smile falters subtly.  
"E, it's your favorite: Applenut muffin from Balducci's." When she takes the bag she gets the faintest whiff of warm apples and cinnamon. He was right it was her favorite. She sighs getting into the car and tucking her legs under her  while he closes the door behind her.  
She stares out the window as they back out of the driveway.

”You know I can't eat this." She states. Carlos gives her a firm look.  
"You're not eating enough."  
"Says the one who doesn't need to film any nude scenes in the coming week." She glances over and sees his grip tighten on the steering wheel.  
"I worry about you, ok?" Carlos sighs, eyes on the road.  
Evie softens slightly, "I'm fine Carlos. Really, I'm in control."   
"That's what I'm worried about" he says quietly, her eyes narrow.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
Carlos simply shakes his head, "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."   
Evie feels guilty. It wasn't his job to worry about her like this. She reaches in the bag and breaks off a small hunk of muffin. She chews it daintily. It's still warm and absolutely delicious. He really knew her too well. A few minutes of silence pass between the pair, morning radio humming low in the background.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you!" she began, removing her sunglasses from her head to fix them over her eyes, "Apparently, I’m having your love child."  
Carlos spits coffee out with the force of a pressure washer before both of them fall into a fit of laughter.  
"Now, I'm sure Jay would be surprised to hear that" He says, mopping at the coffee on his pants with his sleeve. As Evie smiles to herself, she sighs. Carlos' boyfriend was sweet, always looking out for his boyfriend, even when Evie was to busy to. Guilt filled her yet again, Carlos was supposed to be both her friend and manager... but being so busy she knew lately she'd been slacking in the friend department. She actually couldn't remember the last time she asked him a direct question about something that didn't relate to her work. She opens her mouth, but the boy in the driver's seat cuts her off.  
“You know your scenes for the day, yeah?” He asks, looking across at her as she nods.  
“Upside down and inside out.” She reassures, snuggling into the chair as she sighs at the beginnings of the sunrise beyond the horizon.  
“LA is pretty in the early morning, isn’t it?” Carlos muses, tapping at the steering wheel gently.  
“Everything is pretty when you’re half asleep.” Evie mumbles, pulling out her script as she sips at her bottle of water.  
She flips through the scenes for the day, having marked them with little tabs the previous night, ever the one to be prepared beyond belief.

  
After a few moments of peace, Carlos sighs.  
“Evie, Your moms email...” Carlos starts, making the girl’s shoulders tense, her stomach flipping viciously. Evie's hand freezes in its place over the dialogue. After eight years it still amazed her how much anxiety bubbled up at just the mention of her mother. She felt her hands begin to sweat and her heart speed up minutely.  
"Let's hear it." She encouraged duly, "Hit me."  
"She's got a new night serum recommendation for you."  
"And _why_ is that?" Evie asked, alreadying knowing she wouldn't like the answer.  
Carlos sighed. "Because at the hospital fundraiser.. and I quote: 'your dark circles had dark circles!"..."  
Evie nodded stiffly, "What else?"  
"She wishes you would reconsider her... offer... to take you back as a client. She feels I'm leading you astray."  
The actress rolls her eyes, "Well, It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens".  
Her manager reaches over giving her hand a squeeze. He hates the defeated look she gets when they talk about her witch of a mother.  
"The rest really isn't important." He says, pulling up at the front gate of the studio and flashing his credentials.

  
“What did she say?” Evie asks quietly, biting at her lip. She didn’t want to know, but she had to hear it. Her desire to please her mother still lived within her somewhere; though hidden deeply by her pride.  
“Well, she thinks you should take that TV gig, says you should try to work with Calvin Klein again for the new season... and she wants you to find a boyfriend.” Carlos sighs, “Believes you’ll come across as less of a...” He hesitates for a moment before mumbling the word, “Slut.”  
Evie winces as he pulls into a parking pace.  
“Noted.” Evie mumbles, nodding to herself as she gathers up her belongings and shoved them into her bag.  
“Evie, you know what she’s like.” Carlos reassured, “You’re not a slut. You know that! Don’t mind a word she says!”  
“Lets leave it, shall we?” Evie offers, giving him a little nod as she climbs out of the car.  
“Evie, Hey. We can talk about it, if you’d like.” Carlos offers when he catches up to her stride, his voice is quiet as he puts a hand on her back, stopping her with a worried crease in his brow.   
Over the years she has become a master of compartmentalization when it came to her mother. She'd simply push all the awful words and feelings they brought about down deep within her. She'd get through her day and than she'd give herself time to be upset by the vile woman she had been gifted as a mother.  
"I'm good. Really." She nods, plastering on a cool smile. Carlos looked unconvinced but she continued to deny any problems as they headed to her trailer. She was in control. Or at least that's what she told herself.

As Evie rounds the corner, walking the row of trailers with Carlos by her side she spots two far too familiar faces. Harry Hook, her _darling_ costar, stood leaning against the hair and makeup trailer just two spaces down from Evie’s own. Next to him, with a hand on her hip stood Uma, his trusted manager and lifelong friend.  
“I told you not to drink whiskey, why do you never listen to me?” Uma huffs, handing the man clad in gleaming aviators and day-old stubble, a bottle of water. He gives her a lopsided grin in return.  
“Well, If I listened to you I’d be boring.” Harry muses, glancing to his left when he feels eyes on him. Evie eyes him, folding her arms as she stops at the bottom step of her trailer, pursing her lips.  
“Well, if it isn’t my beautiful Guenevere.” Harry hums, shooting Evie a smirk, “You look lovely today.”  
Evie hums, dropping her sunglasses to the tip of her nose as she does, “Likewise. Pathetic and hungover suits you.” She snarks back, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she ascends the steps to her trailer, Carlos following behind after politely shooting Harry and Uma a nod each. Harry's grin never leaves his face as he takes a chug from his water bottle.  
"I'm not entirely sure I deserved that" He muses, sending a flirtatious smile at a passing makeup artist. She blushes in return before hurrying to her trailer.  
"Just ignore her,: Uma says, motioning for him to drink more water, "She's got no clue. Pathetic and hungover is your _least_ attractive look." She wrinkles her nose in distaste, "God, Harry, how much did you drink? It's seeping from your pores."  
Harry makes to pat her hair reassuringly with his hand, she catches his wrist, glaring at his playful smirk, "do it and you'll pull back a nub, Hook."

Harry had known about Evie Grimhilde's reputation long before he took the part as the Lancelot to her Guinevere. He also knew she was a fabulous actress, it was one of the reasons he took the part, truth be told. He'd hoped they'd get on well together but when his initial attempts at flirtation were coolly rebuked he'd changed to merely wanting to annoy the piss out if her. He got better results from that.  
Uma glances at her phone "I'll be so glad when filming wraps. That princess gets on my last nerve"  
Harry looked solemn "Now Uma, darling, try not to judge. If you had a stick shoved that far up yer arse you'd be a bit of a bitch too." Uma coughs out a laugh, shaking her head at the boy.  
"She’s a hautey little princess, yes." Harry reasons, smirking as he straightens up, leaning in to her, “But she’s a brilliant actress.”  
Uma nods, sighing, “I guess. Makes you look good on screen.”  
Harry nods, taking another mouthful of water. “For now, we should get a move on. I have a role to play.”  
  
Harry and Uma head up the steps and into the makeup trailer, ready for an hour of glam-squad fun. “Morning girls.” Harry smirks to each of the artists. They all give him flirty grins as Uma smirks to herself, shaking her head subtly. Hook was a charmer and every girl in the crew was a fan of his flirty gazes and winning smiles; how he always made girls fall under his spell so fast she would never know.   
Harry plopped down into his assigned chair, grinning, "Esmeralda, yer looking particularly ravishing today."  
The older hair dresser smiled gently at him. He felt she'd probably seen his kind before but he couldn't help himself. Each smile and blush was a reward and he loved feeling validated. Harry shoots her a charming grin as he continues.  
"If ye ever decide te leave yer husband and run away with a younger man, please think of me.”  
The other girls were watching as she leaned in close enough to whisper, "Niño, you couldn't handle me".

Harry let out a bark of laughter while she forcefully straightened his head toward the mirror.  
"Ye may be right" he continued to laugh, "... but I'd certainly try."  
The other girls giggled at him while they laid out their wares.  
"Who else've ye got this morning then ladies?” he asked curiously, one of the girls grimaced, “Evie's due in a bit."  
They groan.  
Esmeralda, obviously the boss, shushed them all. "You leave that poor girl alone."  
Harry eyes the older woman as one of the girls, a brunette Harry couldn’t remember the name of, mutters under her breath.  
“She’s a bitch!” The girls giggle as Esmeralda huffs, frowns at her, shaking her head wordlessly, fighting an eye roll and muttering something in Spanish as Hook smirks.  
“How do you stand her, Harry?” Julia, a blonde, hums, stroking her fingers, coated in product, through his hair.  
“I consider myself lucky, girls. She may be a complete demon, but her acting talents are unrivalled. She makes me work harder.”  
“You outshine her, anyway.” The brunette smirks, winking at him through the mirror.  
“Not that it’s difficult when she’s about as radiant as a storm cloud.” Julia adds, making each of them laugh  
A soft cough startled the girls, who all turn, spotting Evie standing in the open doorway, her script tucked under her arm as she glances between them all. She’d hear them all, even Harry’s backhand insult-compliment hybrid.  
  
“Good morning.” She murmurs, looking to her shoes as she passes by them. Harry chews his lip, looking up at her through the mirror as she bites at her lip. Harry frowned, her usual bitchy response absent. He almost wanted to entice one from her with further teasing, but the look on her face as she takes a seat in the far chair at the bottom of the trailer shuts him up, along with everyone else in the room.  
Esmerelda shoots a look at the the rest of the trailer, Harry included, that promises swift retribution for any further problems caused as she flutters over to Evie. She bends behind her chair and whispers something in her ear that Harry can't hear. Whatever it is it brings a small smile to the younger woman's face, she whispers a low, "Thank you Ezzie."  
Evie visable seems to soften as the older woman fawns over her, brushing her locks before curling and pinning them into place. Harry hasn't realised he's still staring until Evie's cool eyes look up and meet his own, full of a strange mix of curiosity and disconcertion. Julia clears her throat bringing Harry's attention back. Her voice is low as she speaks.  
"She always requests Esmerelda." She says as if explaining. Harry not sure but he thinks he senses jealousy in her tone.  
"Aye?" He asks quietly. Julia takes it as a sign to continue.

  
"Apparently she's known her since she was a child. I hear she's just as rotten as her mother." Evie's eyes flicker in the mirror towards them but Julia seems to neither notice nor care, her voice is still far too loud as she continues. "A real bitch that one. Abusive."  
Harry catches a flush of red on his costars face in the reflection. He actually feels a little uncomfortable. He's relieved when Uma pops in, coming over to crouch next to his chair.  
"So, CJ's in town" she says looking at her phone. Uma had been representing Calista Jane Hook for just shy of a year. She had a budding career in music and acting though she'd begun life in the industry as a model. Harry hums noncommittally. "She said to ask if you wanted to get up with her for dinner."  
Harry glances at Uma in the mirror, "She can't ask me these things herself?"   
“Apparently I’m the go between.” Uma mutters, shrugging at the lad. He rolls his eyes, nodding.  
“Of course I’ll meet her. I miss her for God’s sake.” He sighs, wiping a hand over his jaw as Julia fixes at his fringe.  
“Girlfriend in town?” She asks, a hint of desperate curiosity slathering her words.  
“Little sister.” Harry hums, “She’s a model turned actress. And she’s a bit of a diva, but I love her.”  
“She’s not a diva - she just knows what she wants.” Uma smirks, nudging him as he shook his head with a chuckle, making Julia giggle.  
"Aye, she wants to be a diva!"

Evie bites her lip, uncomfortable sitting in on the conversation.  
“Your tense, mi niña.” Esmeralda murmurs to her, touching her arm gently. “What’s the matter?”  
Evie looks up at her, sighs softly, “My mom was in touch.” The older woman nods, going back to her pinning. She knew all about Evie’s mother, they had been family friends for years.  
“I’ve told you not to pay her any matter. That’s why you’re a little bit fragile today, hm?”  
“I know.” Evie nods, giving her a soft smile as she shook her head, almost to convince herself, “I’m fine, really.”  
It doesn’t sound believable.  
When Evie’s hair is pinned in a soft upstyle, curls perfected and covered to keep them safe before filming she almost runs out of the trailer, pausing only to thank Esmeralda with a gentle kiss to each cheek and a soft voice. Keeping her head down and her mouth in a tight line, she passes by Julia, Uma and Harry wordlessly. His eyes follow her out the door but if she feels them follow her she doesn't let on. He found himself doing that more and more the farther into filming they went. Without even thinking about it, his eyes sought her out, watched her when she was unawares. Uma cleared her throat giving him a strange look.  
"What?" He asked as Julia flits off.  
"Don't you even _think_ about it."  
"About what, lass? Yer making no sense."  
Uma's eyes traveled to the door. As Esmeralda walked up behind them.

"She's not one of your conquests Nino." She hums quietly, a tone of admiration in her voice.  Uma nodded her head in approval.  
"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort." Harry defends, suddenly feeling as if he'd just been reprimanded by a parent. The truth was, Harry had a reputation for wooing starlets and co-stars alike. He just couldn't help himself, and usually, neither could they. He'd fallen in bed with half a dozen different women this year alone and it wasn't even Halloween yet.  
Uma scoffs, “You were giving her the face.”  
Esmeralda nodded, “It’s true. I saw the face.”  
Harry frowns, defending himself, he shakes his head at them, “I was not givin’ her a face! I don’t have a face!”  
Uma hums, rolling her eyes.  
“What happened to you and that pretty redhead anyway?” Esmeralda asks, moving in to poke at his hair, fixing it to perfection as Julia starts his makeup for the day with gentle brush strokes.  
“Oh, well... I’ve been busy.” Harry mutters, “Filming, And the like.”  
Uma shook her head, laughing at her client and best friend. He was harmless, a hopeless romantic obsessed with beautiful women. He was a circumstantial, accidental heartbreaker.  
“He means he got bored.” Uma clarifies.  
  
Harry frowns, “Eh!”  
Uma rolls her eyes at him as he launches into an explanation.  
“Look, Lancelot only has eyes for his Guinevere. It’s the first time he’s never had his eye roam” He tries to explain, his reasoning is weak even in his own ears. “I can’t be distracted by a delightfully foul mouthed underwear mode if I’m to be romancing a Queen.”   
Harry turns his attention back to Esmerelda, batting his eyes at the hair stylist, "Now for you, mi amor, I could change my ways". Uma gave him an exasperated look.  
"Someday Hook. You're going to meet your match. And, God, do I hope I'm there to see it."  
An alarm sounded on Uma's phone and she looked down with a frown, "Well shit, I have a meeting with marketing and promotions in five."  
She leaned in giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "Please behave yourself."   
"I promise nothing!" He declared.  
Julia swatted his shoulder, "Hold still now! You're going to smudge my handiwork."  
The last Uma saw before ducking out if hair and makeup was Harry turn his one-hundred-watt smile on the hapless blonde. 

Later on, after pocketing a scrap of paper with Julia’s number on it and returning to his trailer to get into his costume,  he makes his way to set with his script in hand. He’s already in character, smiling at everyone he sees and walking with a prideful gait. He spots Evie as her outer dress is fixed just off to the side of the main set for the day. She was wearing a stroking crimson gown that made her figure look sinful and complimented her skin perfectly. Harry caught himself as he relaxed into his chair awaiting his set call. He could appreciate her from afar couldn’t he? Esmeralda’s earlier words rang through his mind.  
_“She’s not one of your conquests, niño.”_ _  
_ Harry shrugs it off, not caring enough to dwell on the thought. Evie was barely an acquaintance, let alone a friend or possible conquest. She’d utterly squashed any attempt at flirtation or even friendship with her cold indifference and, at times, outright hostility.

Her chair has been placed by his, both near where director, Gaston Legume, would be directing traffic from. With the final touches on her wardrobe and a small fleece blanket thrown around her bare shoulders Evie made her way towards him. There was a nip in the air and he imagined the dress she was in would be rather cold. There were sleeves but the whole thing was off the shoulder and low cut. The corset she been cinched into made her already attractive cleavage all the more eye catching. While he didn't believe it was period appropriate he knew why they did it. You couldn't have the sexiest actress in Hollywood and not show her off.  She doesn’t make eye contact as she wiggles into her seat, her voluminous skirts puffing around her.  
"If yer cold, ye could use my jacket?" He offered, maybe some of Lancelot's valiant nature rubbing off.  
She didn't look at him as he spoke, "I'm surprised you'd want the demon bitch touching it." She smiled lightly as a crew member gave her a small wave.  
Evie hops from the seat before he has a chance to respond. Her dress flutters after as she struts to the crew member who would brief her on blocking. Harry feels his cheeks heat up as she saunters away. She really had heard everything the girls had said. Part of him felt a twinge of guilt for it, he knew what they’d been saying about the girl had been unkind. Harry is pulled from his thoughts as he’s called over to his spot. The director claps his hands together, calling out to everyone for attention.  
“Okay! Evie, Harry... this is the first time you pair have met since Lancelot planted one on Guinevere outside the palace walls. You’re both conflicted, but hot as hell for each other! Got it? Harry, I want to see it, I want to see you undress her with your eyes and Evie, darling girl, I want to see everything you have in this. I want flirtation, I want desire, I want emotion. Ready?"  
Harry doesn’t miss the wince Evie lets loose at his words before she nods, taking a deep breath - as deep as she can in her corset.

It's amazing to him to see the cool reserve in her eyes shift the second _'action_ ' is yelled. One moment she is Evie, icy and indifferent, and the next she is Guinevere, lovely and soft. He didn't work that way. When he took a part he always took on at least a little of that character. He needed to be inside their head, needed to know their motivation, their wants. Watching the woman in front of him fascinated him. She was truly Guinevere and he was her Lancelot.  
Soft string music played around them, while extras mingled and danced.  
He bowed lowly, "My lady, it is good to see you once more." His voice was light but held an undertone of quiet desperation. "It has been far to long since I've beheld your beauty."  
Harry had seen Lancelot and Guinevere's  kiss as the match that ignited their passion. Now that he'd tasted it Lancelot only wanted more. Evie's Guinevere gave him a soft smile, her large expressive eyes shone only on him, never straying as she offered him her hand. The kiss he lay on her knuckles was feather light and delicate.  
"My dear Knight, you flatter me with you pretty words." He rose slowly stepping in closer than decorum allowed but the fair lady did not push him away. There was still space between them but to the viewer it was charged with electricity.  
"No words I can offer are so beautiful as to compare to you."   
Evie, totally engrossed in her character takes a cautious step back. “We mustn’t.” She whispers, eyes wide, innocent, “The king...”.  
She trails away as Lancelot nods, keeping himself proper.  
“Then do me the honour?” He asks softly, holding out a hand as she nods softly, her eyes never quite leaving his as he escorts her into the formation of dancers on the floor, the pair blending in seamlessly. She curtseys for him as he bows for her, beginning their dance.  
“I thought it wrong at first.” Harry murmurs, eyeing her as they circle each other shoulder-to shoulder. “The events of our last meeting left me with guilt, I should not have kissed the wife of my King... it is the highest betrayal, but, my Queen, I am filled with desire.”

  
She glances to her husband, sat in his throne at the other side of the room, disinterested and drunk. “Desire?” She questions as he takes her arm and they step around each other gracefully.  
“For more.” He murmurs, twirling her body into his before they separate into the next step. Her hand traces his face during their next section of choreography as she looks up at him.

A tiny _"oh"_ of surprise escapes from between her lips.  Her tongue moistens them and his eyes follow the movement with rapt attention. Her cheeks are pink and her chest rises and falls gently in sync with the light airy music playing around them. They circle each other slowly the palms of one hand pressed neatly together in the air between them.  
"I know of desire" she says quietly looking up at him through her lashes, "Of want and need, but duty, my love... duty and honour care not for matters of the heart."  
Lancelot follows her movements with a lidded gaze. Harry catches himself getting lost in the character imagining what Guinevere would look like laid out underneath him. Would she make pretty little sounds or would she be fierce and demanding? She bites her lip inhaling sharply as he pulls her close for another spin, his hand lingers a moment too long on her hip and she chews on her pretty crimson lip.  
“Duty cannot tide me.” Harry murmurs, eyes intense on her as the music comes to an end, applause surrounding them. The linger close for a few fleeting seconds, eyes locked before they break and join the applause, stepping away from each other.  
As they bow and courtesy to each other, Harry takes her hand in his, as if to kiss her knuckles in respect. Instead the kiss is lingering, soft, full of gentleness.  
“Find me in the south courtyard.” He whispers.  
She nods, breathless as she leaves him, cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming, she returns to her husband, feeling her lover's eyes on her.  
“ _And CUT!_ ”

Gaston claps as the crew reset, “That’s my girl; one take!” he says stepping up to her and stroking her back gently. Evie doesn’t like the touch but keeps her mouth shut. Harry joins them moments later. He’s smiling from ear to ear. His hand reaches out and cups her cheek.  
“Bloody brilliant” he croons. His smile falters as she removes his hand from her face. Her features are stone cold and it takes him a moment to realize that the sweet, innocent Guinevere is gone and in her place is a woman who appears as if she’d just assume cut him as opposed to look at him.   she arches an eyebrow at him.  
“I suppose even _storm clouds_ get to be _radiant_ now and then.”  
Without so much as an afterthought she spins on her heel, leaving him staring slack jawed as she sashays away.  
Carlos meets Evie back at her chair. He drapes her blanket back around her shoulders, rubbing some warmth back into her arms.  
“I can’t stay for long” He murmurs leaning close to her, “Another meeting with the guys in advertising.” He explains. “You looked fabulous out there.”  
Evie shrugs, “He’s going way over the top.” she says glancing at Harry speaking with Gaston across the way, “He is just too much!”  
She groans as he looks her way, that damn smirk plastered across his face.  
Carlos chuckles lightly, “Hey, think of it this way, you’re only acting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of sexual assault. Please read at your own digression.
> 
> And so, we have returned for more MODERN!HEVIE.  
> In this chapter we get to explore more into Harry's past... and, in a strange turn of events, into Evie's.  
> We hope you like reading this as much as we enjoy writing it - it's been fun to imagine the trials and tribulations of Hollywood modernity with these two!   
> Feel free to leave your comments/thoughts below, and thank you! x

CJ was late. Fifty-five minutes late to be exact.  
Harry adjusted his shirt uncomfortably as he sat at the table-for-two, alone. Already having finished a pint of beer, he’d contemplated ordering his second and was about ready to send Uma a text complaining about his baby sister’s punctuality when he saw her sauntering through the door. Her blonde hair had grown out since he last saw her, he couldn’t help but shake his head when he spotted her sky-high heels and black dress that was, in his big-brotherly opinion,  _far_  too short.  
“Salutations, loser.” She greets, sitting down and immediately taking a gulp from the large glass of wine he’d ordered her when he’d arrived. Typically, people assumed Harry was the wild child of the Hook clan. Little did they know that ole’ James Hook had been blessed with a pair of them in his only son and youngest daughter.  
While Harry's affairs and misadventures had become steady fodder to the tabloids since he'd had his big break at eighteen. His first big screen role in the Summer blockbuster,  _Drifter,_ had been such a raving success that he’d ended up moving from nameless to A-list over night!  
CJ had managed to stay somewhat off the radar - though her exploits were none the less risqué. Harry knew it would soon change, her star was on the rise and it was only a matter of time until she was making covers worldwide. It was part of the reason he'd encouraged CJ to sign with Uma. He'd hoped his friend would be a calming mentor for the younger woman. The verdict was still out on that though.

"And here I was thinking I'd been stood up!” Harry offers a put upon sigh, but his face is split in a wide grin. It's been far too long since he's seen the little blonde monster. CJ rolls her eyes at him.  
"Calista Jane Hook," Harry chides, using her birth-given name, "Near to an hour late and I'm hungry. I’m wasting away to nothing waiting for ye." He finishes with a pout,  
“I think you’d last a few days with all that extra padding you’ve put on,” CJ smirks, “What’s your next role; Godzilla? You’re huge!”  
Harry laughs at her, flexing his muscles subtly, “Bein’ a knight of King Arthur’s court requires some extra muscle.”  
CJ nods, sipping at her wine again. “Tell me everything: How is filming going? Is Grimhilde amazing? What’s the costuming like? Have they chosen a release date? How hot is Gaston Legume in person?”

Harry shakes his head and wonder at his sister’s rapid-fire questioning. He's grown so accustomed to communicating via text message that he forgot exactly how intense she could be.  
“Gaston is..." Harry thinks for a moment, dwelling on how to describe the director, "a bit of a blowhard but I suppose fairly attractive in the classic sense. He can set a scene but I’m not entirely sure how much is going on in that head of his. I've worked with far worse.”  
The server delivers another pint and Harry takes a swig. He thinks now on how to best describe his incredulous co-star. Thankfully, he hadn't had to work any scenes with her for the last two days, only catching glances of her in passing. The next few shooting rounds promised to be trying though, they were scheduled to film multiple scenes together. A small, cynical piece of Harry couldn’t wait to aggravate the girl some more.

"Evie..." he hums, "Well, Evie is a tempestuous bitch of the best of times."  
"No!" CJ squeals, drawing the eyes of some of the surrounding patrons, "Do not expel such lies!"  
Harry chuckles, shaking his head, “I’m afraid it’s true. She’s a right challenge, that one.”  
“I doubt it. Maybe it’s you. She probably doesn’t like you. You’re irritating.” CJ frowns, chewing on her lip as she swirls the end of her wine around in the glass, “But if she is, which I know she’s not - and you’re a compulsive liar... would you blame her, really Harry? Ever since her break up with that hotel mogul’s son the press have been having a good run with her.”  
Harry glances at her over the rim of his pint, swallowing, “They have, eh?”  
CJ nods, rolling her eyes at him. She was well versed in all thing current and of the tabloid-fuelling nature, “Yes, Harry. They bash her for everything, her clothes, her weight, her makeup, the movies she’s in, the roles she turns down, the men she dates, or lack thereof... Have you even glanced towards a magazine or blog this decade? Or do you prefer to live like a hermit?”  
“Oh, ha-ha.” Harry mutters, relieved when the waiter appears to take their order.  
He didn’t really pay much attention to the press, unless Uma sent an article his way specifically. He thought it a waste of his time, 80% of it was all rubbish anyway, mostly praising him for being a player and belittling the girls he’d slept with. He didn’t need to read about his one night flings when he was trying to stomach his morning coffee, mentally prepare for a workout or learn a script by heart.

“She really gets a hard time then?” Harry asks few moments after the waiter had disappeared, leaving them alone to chatter once more. CJ gives him a look, one that says  _'have you actually not been listening to a word I'm saying?_ '.  
"Harry? Really?" She says leaning back in her chair and sipping at her wine. "This week alone I've seen reports she's quitting the business, pregnant, and dating four different guys and two girls..." A sly smirk crosses her face. "In fact, the only person I haven't seen her connected to was  _you_!"  
Harry laughs loudly, "Not bloody likely, either!" He scoffs, "In fairness, when we’re together on set the girl doesn't do much but study her lines and scowl at me."  
CJ gives him an assessing look, "So, she's not on your little list of things to do? Because the blogs are just a buzz with your latest conquests - what was that redheads name? Meredith... Mary...?"  
"Merida." Harry adds, helpfully.  
“Merida.” CJ hums, “How long did that last? A week?”  
Harry frowns at her, “ _Two_.” He defends.  
She had been Harry’s type to the smallest detail, she was beautiful, deep, up for anything... but far too agreeable. Harry found himself bored of the girl after spending more than an hour with her.  
“Oh.  _Apologies_.” CJ laughs, rolling her eyes. “What happened anyway? You two were all over each other at that Vanity Fair party... making out in the car and everyth-“  
Harry shrugs, cutting her off, “Your point?”  
CJ looks amused, knowing she was annoying him. She lived to wind him up.  
“Just making conversation.” She smirks, holding her hands up to convey innocence.  
The pair sit in silence for a moment before Harry speaks up, their food having arrived in the meantime.

“What about you?” He hums excitedly, waving a forkful of steak toward her, “Any romances in yer life?”   
He doesn't miss the nervous look that flashes across her face or the tense rise of her shoulders. His baby sister would make a horrible poker player. Her face often spoke louder than her voice.  
"Mark and I are giving it another go."  
Harry freezes mid-bite before slowly beginning to chew again. CJ watches him anxiously, chewing carefully. To say Harry wasn't a fan of her on again/off again boyfriend was an understatement. Mark Mim was the scum of Hollywood as far as Harry was concerned. He was the drummer of a pop rock band that Harry didn’t even care enough to learn the name of. He knew two of their songs from hearing them on the radio, he also knew Mark was a complete fucking imbecile, and that their band were only really famous among teen girls and horny soccer moms.  
“CJ...” Harry sighs, shaking his head.  
His little sister had met him at an after party two years ago, and they’d hit it off in seconds. They dated for eight months before Mark inevitably broke his little sister’s heart when she found him in their bed with a Victoria’s Secret model. CJ was distraught, and Harry had to try to fix her. She cried for weeks before eventually starting to get back to normal... that was until less than two months after their breakup she let Mark move back into their shared apartment and they were back on.  Harry, obviously, wasn’t impressed.  
After that Harry had done his research (and several background checks). Mark had been arrested twice for driving under the influence, he served five  
weeks in a drug rehabilitation centre last Summer, was once charged with public indecency by the state of New York and his list of exes was a mile long - even longer than Harry’s.  
“He’s clean.” CJ reassures with a conviction that nearly has Harry’s heart breaking in his chest. She looked all the part the naive nineteen-year-old she was. “And he’s changed, Harry. I promise.”

 He wanted to fuss at her. Hell, he wanted to forbid her from seeing him but Harry was not her father. Their older sister Harriet had warned him after the last Mark debacle that if he continued to push he'd end up pushing CJ right out of his life. He would stand for that. Harry shook his head, holding up his hands in surrender.  
"I‘m not saying anything." He promised, "I just... I don't want to see ye hurt again."  
CJ gave him a small smile.  
"He's promised things are going to be different this time. He apologized." She looked so hopeful as she spoke; it was killing him. "He's even mentioned making amends with you!"  
Harry shook his head, "Alright, just slow it down there." He huffs, stopping her, "If he can keep it together for more than a hot minute, and he treats you like the diamond you are… then I'll think about meeting him."  
CJ looked deflated, but only for a moment.  
“Harriet said the same thing..." she sighs, plump lips holding a pout.

Harry looks up at the mention of his eldest sister’s name.  
“Have you heard from her?” He asks softly, brow furrowed.  
CJ nods, chewing thoughtfully before she answers, “She’s in Australia. On a campaign tour.”  
Harry nods, he and his sister had fallen out of touch. Harry thinks it’s partially due her wanting to try as hard as she could to separate herself from her father’s name after a scandal from her childhood had made the papers earlier that same year. Harriet Hook had been publicly labeled as a victim of her dad’s fame game. Harriet was the eldest daughter of James Hook, the one he brought along for the ride while buying narcotics, binge drinking and going on raging weekend benders when she was only a toddler. Harriet’s mother wasn’t really involved in her life; she had been Hook’s P.A. for a few years before she‘d ended up falling into bed with him, resulting in a sketchy pregnancy and some interesting tabloid headings. The experiences had left Harriet vulnerable to some… unsightly characters. There were still investigations ongoing into alleged happenings.  
“I miss her terribly.” Harry mutters, “Is she okay? Is work alright for her?”  
CJ shrugged, “You know our Harriet."  
Harry held back a sigh, in all honesty, he wasn't sure how well he knew her anymore.  
"She's got that couture campaign coming up with Tremaine." CJ smirked and gave him a good old-fashioned stage whisper, "Apparently she's become a bit of a muse for Daniel Tremaine."

Harry’s face lit up, “Really?! I always liked him. He’s a good guy - great mind, always the been a creative force to be reckoned with.”  
Tremaine was one of the most known photographers out there. And one of the very few Harry followed activity, probably due to the fact he was a close friend of Uma’s since they were young. His work always fascinated Harry, it was melancholic and totally out there - right up Harry’s street.  
CJ hums, “She seems to be doing good. She’s a gentle girl, but she’s the hardest woman in the business.”  
Harry smiles, nodding. He was deathly proud of his sisters and their achievements, they hadn’t let their dad’s reputation define or dim them. It was a miracle in itself.  
“… Have you heard from dad?” CJ asks, voice softer now; cautious.  
Harry takes a long pull from his drink.  _Here we go._  
He nods stiffly, "Remember when I was up for that best supporting actor award?"  
CJ nods.  
“Yeah. He called me the night I didn't win it, half in the bag, with tips on how to not ‘fuck it up’ next time." He chewed the inside of his cheek as he spoke.  
Harry and his father had always had a contentious relationship, at best a down right combustible one at worst. No matter what his only son did, what accolades he received, what awards he was nominated for, his father never seemed to think it was good enough. For years Harry had exhausted himself trying to please him, and it was no different now. He’d taken his advice upon like the gospel hoping to someday make him proud enough to warrant a positive review.

Harry perks slightly, not wanting to bring the mood down too much, "He had glowing things to say about the show he saw you walk in London."  
CJ grins, “Really? I had no idea he was there.”  
Harry nods, “He mentioned that. He said he wanted it to be ‘ _unaffected by his presence_ ’... load of shite if you ask me, but that’s da.”  
CJ gushes, “Oh, Harry, you have to come to Paris for fashion next month - you’ll be finished filming by then, right? I’m walking the Burberry show and I want you in the front!”  
Harry grins at his little sister, mental-noting to book some time off to go visit her there.  
“I’ll be there.” He nods, taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly. “I’ve missed you, kid.”

Dinner continues on without a hitch as the two siblings catch up. When it's time for dessert CJ insists her brother share it with her, and he's happy to oblige. The two are halfway into an utterly decadent piece of chocolate cake when inspiration hits Harry.  
"If you're not busy tomorrow, why don't you stop by the set?"  
CJ eyes light up and Harry is suddenly thrown violently back in time to a Christmas long, long ago when she'd made that very same face upon receiving her very first dolly.  
"Really? Could I? Can you just bring me along like that?"  
Harry's grin matches her own, excited at the thought of sharing his passion with his baby sister.  
"CJ my dear, I'm a star! Of course I can! You can get a good look at the costumes. You'll love them! You can meet the crew – Gaston, too. I can show you around the place. Uma and we can grab breakfast early before we go!"  
"Will Evie be there?!" She asks enthusiastically. Harry knew his sister was a fan of hers... but he was unsure if he wanted to subject her to the full extent of the ice queen's fury. Perhaps he'd happen to avoid any direct contact.  
Harry chews his lip, hesitating, “Yes, but-“  
CJ lets out a little squeal, grinning widely as she places another tiny forkful of cake between her plum-stained lips. “You have to introduce me!”  
He was about to argue, but Harry couldn’t deny her when she looked so full of joy, so he simply nodded, ordered them another drink each and helped her finished the cake.

* * *

The next morning Evie is awake, and finished with her morning cardio, before the clock even inches past five a.m. She was up tossing and turning with a migraine all night, she’d tried absolutely everything she could think of to ease the tension behind her eyes; painkillers, softer pillows, a hot green tea, a damp, cool towel. Nothing worked, and so she was now majorly sleep deprived and forbidden from caffeine by Carlos and his overnight fretting. When he arrives to pick her up and spots her overtired eyes, he immediately panics.

“Evie, you need to get some sleep, why don’t you take a nap and I’ll call the studio and-“  
“No!” Evie huffs, “I have a really big scene today!”  
Today’s biggest feat would be filming a pretty intense sexual assault scene in which King Arthur tries to entice Guinevere into their bed. Obviously her love for Lancelot is interrupting her passions for her husband, but the King always gets what he wants. Evie had been mentally preparing herself for weeks; she was ready for this scene. She had to be.  
“Evie today is going to be crazy heavy and if you aren’t rested-“  
She interrupts then, holding a hand up to hush him, “I can do this, Carlos. I can do it.”   
He eyes her wearily. She was his best friend and the other half of his heart. They weathered many a rough storm together and he felt uniquely secure in the knowledge that she was not up to this today. Dread crept over him as he watched her grab her giant bag and sunnies and head out the door. She'd been working hard. She was tired and stressed. Of course she'd push through it. She was a professional... but was it at a cost? Carlos sighs as he follows her out the front door of her condo, locking it behind him and making his way to his car, where she was already perched delicately in the passenger’s seat.

Evie’s head was pounding again by the time they arrived at the lot. She hid her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses, chugging a bottle of water to help with the heaviness in her head. She would be fine, just a dumb headache. She could nap later. Or sleep tonight.  
She got herself to hair and makeup before Carlos had a chance to stop her, wincing when Esmeralda tutted at her red, puffy eyes in Spanish, thankfully having eye-drops on hand to help. Evie was beginning to feel better by the time she was being tied into her white lace nightgown, her hair falling by her shoulders in soft waves as she’s preened set-side by a small gaggle of touch-up artists.  
She watches, pouting to help a hand apply her lipstick, as Gaston sweeps in onto the stage, a small trio of assistants bring up the rear behind him. He spots Evie straight off flashing her a set of perfect white teeth as he changes directions, heading her way. Evie cringes on the inside but sets a pleasant smile on her face, blotting her lips together carefully. She wasn't overly fond of the director, but he was the man everyone wanted to work with. She'd worked with him in four other occasions and each film had been a wild success. She could forgive his character flaws because he put her in situations where she shined.  
"Evie! Darling, beautiful girl! Are you ready for today?"

He took both of her hands in his as she nodded, “Totally ready.” She smirks, “I’ve been anxiously awaiting this scene.”  
Gaston grins at her, squeezing her hands gently, “That’s my little starlet. I know you’re going to be breathtaking.” He leaves her then, shooting her a quick once over and a smirk as he goes, “That costume is... truly  _exquisite_ on you.”  
Evie rolls her eyes when he goes, shuddering in disgust. He must have been at least twenty years her senior, minimum. Eugh.  
The cast are all called to places a few short moments later, she and Doug, who was playing her fair King got along well. He was a soft spoken kind boy, very talented, but not very exciting outside of his work. He kept to himself an awful lot, which was part of the reason Evie liked him so much. He never pushed her to talk, just simply let her sit beside him in comfortable silence, occasionally cracking a silly joke or making light chatter.  
“I’d like to apologise in advance for my... manhandling of you.” He mumbles when they take their places, shooting her a little smile. She laughs, “It’s quite alright, Doug, I believe the King must always get his way.”  
Doug gives her a small nod and a roll of his eyes before walking to his mark. She can see his mouth move slowly as he repeats lines. His hands move in short jerks and his fists clench and unclench. Everyone prepared in their own way before action was called. It was something that had always fascinated her about her chosen craft. Some people went a bit over the top but for the most part it was harmless, if not a little obnoxious. She finds her position and allows herself a moment. She was exhausted, but had already decided to use that to her advantage.

Guinevere was neglecting her husband, pulling away from Arthur as her love for Lancelot blossomed. While Arthur didn't yet know of her affair he did know she'd become neglectful of her wifely duties and her job of providing for him a male heir. It was all to come to a head in this scene. Evie was ready, she was calm, she knew her lines, she knew her movements. This would be a breeze for her, intensely emotive scenes were her favourite, she loved to cry on screen, or to lose herself in a fit of anxious rage - it was so freeing. Completely exhausting and rather dementing... but freeing.  
“Set.” Gaston calls, making her focus as she sits at her small writing desk adjacent to the bed, lifting the quill into her hand delicately and miming penning a letter. “ _Action_!”

Guinevere scratches at the parchment in front of her only seeming to notice she is no longer the sole occupant of the room when she hears the latching and locking of the door. A glance over her shoulder reveals Arthur watching her with a heated stare. She ignores him turning back to her correspondence.  
“Your grace.” She greets absentmindedly, continuing her penning. The king goes to her, casually trailing a light hand along her collar bone. She shakes it off, hoping that he would take the hint and leave her be. “Please, Arthur. I’m tired.”  
Since she'd begun her clandestine meetings with Arthur’s most trusted knight she'd certainly cooled in her affections towards her husband. The king snorts derisively, his touch becomes firmer as he plucks the quill from her hand and drops it to the writing desk. Ink splatters across the parchment, effectively ruining the letter she'd been working on. She turns accusing eyes to her husband. It is taken aback by the look she receives in return.  
“My King?” She murmurs, startled by the intensity of his eyes.

 

Harry and CJ stroll down the length of the lot far earlier than necessary for Harry’s call time. He wanted a chance to show her around before he had to get to work.  
“This is amazing,” CJ grins, looking around at the rows of trailers as they pass.  
“Is this your first time on a film set?” Uma asks, walking by the excited girl’s side.  
"I did that guest spot for Disney a while back,” CJ says, "but, like, a big budget gig like this? Yes!"  
Her eyes dart around trying to take everything in. He smiles, he's up far earlier than he'd like to be but his sister’s excitement more than makes up for the few hours of sleep he's lost. He notices a light on above one of the sound stage doors indicating filming is taking place. He nods to Uma. He tries to remember what was on the schedule today.  
"The Queen’s assault.” Uma adds helpfully. Harry takes CJ by the arm. While Evie was by no means his favorite person she was one hell of an actress, and he didn't want to miss seeing her in action.  
"You've got te come see this." Harry smirks, leading Uma and CJ through to the stage, placing a finger to his lips as CJ nods, eyes snapping on Evie and Doug as they work their magic.

 

Arthur’s hand grasps Guinevere’s shoulder firmly, bending to meet her gaze.  
“I’m aware you’ve been melancholic, my lady.” He murmurs, tilting her body to face him. “Though I do not pretend to know why.”  
Guinevere, looks away, her eyes landing on the fireplace across the room, flames licking and dancing across the hearth as she shook her head. “I-“  
The king tilts her head to face his gaze sharply, making the girl release a soft breath of shock.  
"You mistake my words for concern," he mutters sharply, "I am simply missing the comforts that only a man’s wife can provide."  
Guinevere rises sharply from her seat, pulling away from the King with a look of utter bewilderment. He'd never come to her so cross, so forceful with his requests. She touches her chin gingerly still feeling to force of his grip even now.  
"Arthur?" She questions quietly.  
The King looks over her darkly, humming, “It has been to long since I've lain with you. To long since your body has been mine to sow my seed within."  
Guinevere's eyes widen as he advances on her, slow and steady. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, not unlike when her lover has come to her. Only now it is fear, as opposed to longing, that fuel its rate. She steps back from him; the chair she’d previously sat in blocked between them.  
"Don't play coy, my Queen. Don't forget you are mine to have and hold when I see fit.” The King’s voice is deceptively calm but his eyes are alight and wild. His hand reaches for the chair, flinging it to the side with force. It clatters to the ground loudly, making Guinevere jump.  
Guinevere freezes in place as Arthur approaches her, his hand gripping her arm roughly.  
“Undress. And go to the bed.” He mutters, stroking a hand roughly over her curves, not bothering to meet her frightened gaze. He would always kiss her softly, hold her in his arms, keep her safe, secure.  
This wasn’t her Arthur, but then again, she was no longer his Guinevere.  
She tilts her chin up, sickened by the feeling of his hands on her. Her eyes drift closed as her face folds into a grimace. The King speaks quietly, his hand fisting in her nightgown roughly, “ _Now_.”  
Guinevere, shaking slightly, cannot bring herself look at him. Instead, she slowly turns, padding over to the ornate bed and beginning to unlace her nightgown with trembling fingers, tears entering her eyes.

CJ glances at her brother watching his mouth hang open ever so slightly in fascination. She understood the feeling. Stressing anxiety rolled off Evie's character in waves. It was amazing to watch. Harry finds himself in a similar state of awe. Doug, is like he's never seen him, barely controlled, a man completely possessed. He watches closely as Evie’s fingers fumble with the laces of her gown, tears spilling out over her cheekbones. 

 

Arthur snaps, stepping forward and spinning her roughly to face him. Guinevere lets out a frightened cry as her husband forces her down to the bed. He no longer speaks as she calls for his forgiveness. While she begs him to stop, fights against his strong arms. Hot tears wash over her face as he pins her down, pushing her gown up to her upper thighs. He hovers over her, moving to angle his hips and rip her undergarments from her thighs, a manic gleam in his eyes as she lets out a pained sob.

 

"Cut!" Gaston’s voice slices through the tension in the room, soundless eyes watching the pair as they straighten themselves out. Evie glances up at Doug sheepishly, wiping the tears from her face with an embarrassed laugh.  
“You were great.” She mumbles, giving him a nudge as he laughs.  
“God, I feel slimy.” He mumbles, laughing breathily, “Sorry, again.”  
Evie shrugs, “All part of the _Hollywood magic_.” She whispers as Gaston approaches them.  
“Well done you two. That was... it was very intense.” The director compliments, a hand on Doug’s shoulder and on Evie’s bare thigh, “We can take a lunch break before we do it again.”  
Evie shoves the skirt of her dress down to remove his hand from her skin quickly, already set on edge from the scene.  
Doug offers her a hand and she gladly accepts. She knew deep down they wouldn't get the shot in one but she had hoped. As much as she loved the release of the emotional scenes the residual emotions weren't as easy to tamp down as the character was to shut off.  
Doug tucks an errant curl behind her ear, "We should grab a bite to eat and take a few minutes." She can see him eyeing Gaston as he pauses, "I have a feeling this afternoon will be a long one."  
Gaston laughs, "We’ve got to get  _every_  angle."  
There's something in his tone that puts her ill at ease. Her whole body aches with exhaustion as she sighs softly. Glancing about for Carlos she finds herself locking eyes with Harry Hook across the room. He gives her a warm smile and a wave. Unusual. Against her better judgement she returns the wave with her own waggle of fingers. He must take it as some sort of sign because he’s walking towards her, dragging a young blonde woman behind him.

  
Evie looks at the blonde curiously. She was stunning, all big, dramatic eyes and sky-high attitude as they approached, Harry’s his hand twined with hers. She was beautiful and undoubtedly a relative of Harry’s; they had the same piercing blue eyes. Evie would know, she’d spent the last two months staring into them.  
Evie couldn’t help but scan her outfit as she approached, she was wearing Givenchy and Gucci for Christ’s sake!  
“Morning,” Harry smiles softly as she steps off the stage to meet them, giving him a little smile. “That was amazing, I could feel it all.” He murmurs, touching her arm lightly, “Seriously incredible.”  
Evie looks up at him, tilting her head to the side slightly, curious. He wasn’t being cruel, or purposely trying to aggravate her... it was a genuine compliment. Strange.  
“Thank you.” She smiles, appreciative, but cautious. Harry gives her a polite nod, “There’s actually someone I’d like to introduce you to, this is my little sister, CJ.”  
The blonde steps a tad closer, eyeing the other girl's mouth, “I _love_ that lipstick.” She smirks as Evie gives her a grin.  
“And I  _love_  your shoes.” Evie smirks, the black patent leather gleaming up at her as she looks down to admire them again, “Are those new season?”  
"They are!" CJ enthuses. "They were a post-show gift."  
Evie give her an assessing look before her face brightens, "Did I see you in the Chanel show finale this Spring?"  
CJ looks a little starstruck as she nods mutely.  
"I remember you! You looked amazing - that silk dress; impeccable.” Evie adds, allowing her discomfort from earlier start to bleed away. Fashion talk always eased her. Harry's glance volleys between the two women as they dissolve into chatter. He certainly hadn't expected this turn of events. Evie's face was bright and open as they fell into conversation as if they'd known each other forever.

  
"And then I told Carlos, that I simply _had_ to work Paris fashion week into my schedule."  
CJ nods eagerly, “Is Burberry up your alley?"  
"I adore Burberry!" Evie gushes, genuinely enthusiastic about speaking with someone about one of her favourite subjects.  
"If you’re in definitely going to be in Paris next month then you should come to the show!”  
Evie grins at her, “I would love that!”  
Carlos appears then, a crease between his brows as he murmurs something softly into her ear. Evie’s face drops as she glances at him, “ _Chad?_ Why?” She murmurs.  
He sighs simply, shooting her an urgent look.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve got to... go.” She mumbles politely, touching CJ’s arm, “We should do lunch sometime, it was so lovely to meet you.”  
CJ nods, “I’d like that... I can get Uma to get in touch.”  
Evie nods, shooting them an apologetic smile before being led away by Carlos. Harry and CJ catch her mumbles words as they go.   
“Carlos, _why_ is he speaking to TMZ?” She asks Carlos in a panic as the retreat towards the trailers

Harry gives his sister a sidelong look, "Well, that was... unexpected."  
He'd not realised Evie could be so… human. Talking with CJ, she was like any young fashioned obsessed woman, being nice – warm, even! The ice queen herself! _Warm!_  
"Why do you say that? She was lovely." A smile cracks her face before she sobers slightly, "Harry, I need you to marry that woman." She points in the direction she'd left a moment ago, "I must have that as a sister in law!"  
Harry doesn’t really note her joking tone as he watches after Evie and Carlos.  
“Chad?” he murmurs, “As in her ex, Chad Charming? Why would he be talking to TMZ about Evie?”  
CJ smirks at him, arching her brow playfully, "And here I didn't think you were following the tabloids."  
Harry scuffs, "I don't! But it's hard to ignore your incessant chattering about it."  
CJ punches him lately in the arm he winces, rubs at it with a small smile. Even without CJ's gossip obsession, he would have had to be living under a rock to not know a little something about Chad Charming.  
Chad's father was a hotel tycoon worth millions, upon millions, of dollars. Chad was famous for being famous, there was no substance to him beyond the pretty face. He was a notorious playboy, and partier to boot, and was always being spotted at the hottest clubs with the prettiest girls on his arm. Harry had met him once or twice and had found him to be dull and utterly obnoxious. He understood in the vaguest of ways that Evie and Chad had been an item at one point in time but when things had ended it had ended epically and sloppily. He remembered how the story playing out in the papers for months after the couple announced their split.

"I met him at a vanity fair after party once." CJ acknowledges. "Even money couldn't make that creep attractive to me. You should've heard some of the things he said. Thank God Mark was there."  
Harry rolls his eyes heart at the mention of her boyfriend. CJ may not realise it yet but Mark was no less of a creep than Charming.  
"Hasn't it been ages since their break up?" Harry asks, feeling a touch of curiosity. CJ thinks hard for a moment.  
"Yeah. Two maybe three years?" CJ frowns, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Long enough for him to learn to leave her alone. But he’s a leech. He loves talking about her for attention. It’s the only thing that keeps him relevant.”  
Harry shakes his head, “What a  _pathetic_  bastard.”  
Evie paces her trailer quickly, her hand knotted in her hair. This was an unholy publicity disaster on the grandest scale.  
“How could he do this?” She murmurs, “Those photos were supposed to be  _private_. Just for him.”  
Carlos sighs, raking a hand through his own hair. “I’m so sorry, Evie.”

“This can’t be happening, Carlos, I was in lingerie! I was naked! I-I was taking those for him for while I was filming in The Netherlands...” she mutters, shaking her head, distraught. Her heart was pounding at a gallop.  
Chad had decided to release pictures. Pictures Evie had sent him in confidence, of her in racy lingerie, and some… sans lingerie, trying to tide him over until they were reunited.  
“God...” Evie murmurs, shaking her head as she remembers the pictures. She was thoroughly mortified. “This is humiliating.”   
"Listen Evie," Carlos soothed, "I've got the legal team involved. They're the best. If there's anything that can be done, they're the ones to do it."  
“My naked body is plastered all over the internet, Carlos.”  
Evie could feel the hot prickling if tears at her eyes. She took a deep steadying breath. She wasn't going to do this today. She focused on her breathing. In and out. Slow and steady.  
Carlos took her hand, "Baby girl, we have to think about a press release."  
Her eyes shot to him in a panic, "Just in case we can't get this under wraps." He added quickly.  
Evie looks at their intertwined hands, sighing.  
"Just write it how I said. They were taken as a private gift to my then-boyfriend. I am thoroughly embarrassed and… hurt beyond words by their release." She pauses for a moment and her breath catches, she lets out a groan. "Oh god, mother is going to see this!"

Carlos watched as she dropped her head into her hands, looking down.  
“What is he gaining from doing this?” She whimpers, shaking her head, “Why can’t he just leave me in peace?”  
Carlos moves to her side, making her look at him by cupping her cheeks gently.  
“He wants attention.” He murmurs, “This is not going to impact yo-“  
As he speaks, his phone rings in his pocket, making him sigh.  
“ _Fuck_.” He mumbles, shaking his head when he spots the studio’s main company executive’s name flash on the screen. Evie shook her head as she leans against the counter, tears slipping down her cheeks.  _How could Chad do this to her?_  
Carlos speaks quietly into his phone as Evie bounces gently, a bundle of anxiety. This was a fucking nightmare. For the thousandth time, he kicks himself for not convincing Evie that Charming was bad news sooner.  
"Yeah, hey man. Oh, yeah, trust me I know about it. TMZ, yeah. We’re working on a press release right now." He glances at Evie.  
Bless her, she was holding it together by a thread. He made a mental note to book her a spa day. She loved being pampered and it always seemed to boost her mood. She deserved it.  
"She's doing fine, Adam. Obviously upset, but she's a professional and this certainly isn't the first time he's put us through the ringer."

Evie suddenly has the overwhelming urge to breakdown in tears. She immediately excuses herself to get some air and take a moment alone. She really didn’t want to be upset in front of Carlos - or anyone, for that matter - she was supposed to be a professional. She slips from the trailer, sniffling back thick tears as she hurried on her way, trying to hide her face from passing bystanders. She’s hiccupping out quiet sobs when she collides with a hard chest, whimpering with quiet shock when she looks up at sees Harry Hook looking down at her, Julia, one of the makeup artists by his side.  
She blots at her eyes hastily.  _As if it's not been a bad enough day_.  _Now this!_  
She was waiting for it – for Harry’s signature snarky comment. For the words that would send her running to the bathrooms like she was a starring in a high school drama. The boy’s hand is on her arm is steadying her, and there seems to be genuine concern in his eyes as he takes in her tears. Evie can feel Julia's stare picking her apart. She wants to crawl into the nearest hole and die. Harry must notice her sudden shying from them, because he gives his blonde accompaniment a little grin.  
“Why don't you go on ahead, love. I'll catch up in a few." He hums.  
She hesitates for a second but nods and heads off towards catering. Evie's eyes are screwed tightly on her feet. Harry's hand brushes her arm lightly causing her to look up, "Are... you... ok?"  
Evie nods, looking up at him, pulling away a bit.  
“I’m ok.” She murmurs, avoiding his gaze as she blabs, her voice shaking, “I’m fine. Sorry. I should’ve been watching where I was walking.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Harry reassured, pausing, “You seem upset, Evie. I know we aren’t exactly pals but if ye need to talk... I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

She shakes her head, attempting to wipe away the residual tears in the most dignified way possible. "Really," she insists. "I'm good. I'm fine..." she steps around him not evening bothering with a ‘goodbye'. She makes it a couple steps before pausing to glance over her shoulder. He's still standings there, having turned to watch her go.  
"Harry... thanks for the concern." She says softly, her eyes filling with tears again before she’s spinning back around and hurrying off.  
Harry shakes his head. If she kept it up he was going to actually start believing she was human. His phone dings in his pocket and he digs it out. Uma's sent him a text.

 **“Uma:**  
OMG.   
<http://www.tmz.com/98765437890>” 

He clicks on the link, frowning before his eyes nearly drop out of his head: It's a link to a TMZ article, staring the woman he just watched scurry away in a lot less than she was currently dressed in. Photo after photo. All increasingly more intimate, definitely not meant for public viewing. He scrolls through the article; it was obvious TMZ were exploiting the girl for all the views they could get.  
“ **EVIE GRIMHILDE NUDES SCANDAL:** Hollywood It Girl Evie Grimhilde’s raunchy photos leaked by her ex-beau Chad Charming.”  
Harry frowns shaking his head as he scans the photos. They’re all of Evie, looking pouty and gorgeous in a red lingerie set, sat on a bed with a pale hand around her throat - presumably Chad’s, bare breasts on display, Evie naked: asleep against a man’s chest, resting peacefully  
Harry understands immediately, turning to glance at the forlorn girl again as she rushed from him, shoulder’s slumped, to the cast bathrooms.  
The only thing he can think to send back to Uma is a quick reply conveying his shock, This was another one of those times he was incredibly thankful to be a man. The double standard in the business was vicious. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be betrayed in such a way, let alone the kind of judgement that would come along with it. This was going to be a firestorm.

He turned to head to catering. His interest in lunch with Julia dampened. Harry bites at his lip, hesitating before letting out a sigh and heading towards catering to meet Julia.  
Why was he feeling sorry for Evie? Just days ago he’d neither care about nor have bat an eyelid in response to the shame and ridiculing she would be facing. Why should he worry? He wasn’t her friend. He never would be.   
Harry shakes himself off, rolling his eyes as he stalks towards catering.  
The entire cast and crew were buzzing with the latest gossip about their leading lady, everyone had their heads in each other’s phones, and Harry could pick up on the comments floating through the air.

“... can’t believe it, her tits aren’t even that impressive!”  
“… kind of play that shouldn’t be photographed.”  
“She’s such a slut. That’s totally disgusting!”  
“How pathetic can one girl get?”  
“Chad Charming is a dickhead for sharing them, but... she was asking for it.” 

He feels himself bristle as the gossip washes over him. He had two sisters and the thought of anyone speaking about either of them in such a manor raises the hair on the back of his neck. He'd be the first to admit, he was a bit of a dog, but he never spoke about women he'd been with and never treated them with disrespect. Men like Chad Charming were lower than dirt as far as he was concerned.  
His eyes roamed the cramped tables until he spotted Julia's familiar face. She waved brightly and he smiles in return. He'd been planning to ask her out for dinner and today seemed a good a time as any. He did adore a blonde. He moved into the chair next to her after collecting a tray, salmon and leafy greens just like his trainer was always insisting on.  
Julia was grinning widely, and Harry was disappointed to find out that she was on the same gossip train as the others.  
“Have you seen TMZ yet?" She asked, nearly joyful. He nodded dully. He didn't want to encourage her. "Can you believe it?" She asks.  
Harry shook his head, "It's disgusting, that's what it is." he said with a little more force than he meant. Julia recoils slightly. Harry resets himself, "I mean those were private, aye? What kind of man does something like that?"

 Julia shrugs, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
“Her tits are uneven.” One of the other girls at the table shrugs, making the girls scoff and giggle. Harry rolls his eyes, sighing.  
“And she thinks she’s  _gorgeous_.” Julia mutters, rolling her eyes, “Cute, skimpy lingerie can’t hide how much of a psychotic bitch you are, sweetie.”  
“Or how desperate you are for attention!”  
The all giggle together before Harry interrupts between forkfuls of salmon.  
“If my girlfriend sent me pictures looking that sinfully gorgeous I would keep them to myself.” Harry hums, shutting them up, “I wouldn’t want anyone else seeing her like that - that beauty is for me only.”  
Julia sighs wistfully, nudging him, "I mean, yeah, of course  _you'd_  be a perfect gentleman."  
Harry feels like she's missed the point entirely but he's happy to at least have redirected the topic. "Chad is cute and all but it really was a dick move." The other girls shake their heads in agreement. Harry chews thoughtfully. He felt dirty for even thinking it, but the pictures were everything he claimed them to be. He tried not to picture how innocent and relaxed her sleeping face had looked. She was like a vision.

Julia clears her throat.  
"Where'd you go there, hm?" She giggles.He hums thoughtfully, shrugging his shoulders before flashing a grin, "Sorry. I’m here now, darling. What were you asking?"  
“What time are you finished at tonight? Because I was thinking we could do dinner?” She smirks, leaning into Harry’s side.  
“I have a few scenes after lunch, but I think that’s an amazing idea.” Harry grins, winking at her as she giggles. “I should be done for six?”  
Julia was hot, Harry couldn’t deny it, and a nice dinner with a dishy makeup artist might be exactly what he need.   
She grins, looking up at him through her lashes, “Six is perfect.”  
“I’ll book a table at Rio’s.” Harry smirks, tapping her chin lightly as she smiles at him, batting her eyelashes. CJ appears with Uma then, taking their seats beside Harry as he shoots them both a smile.  
“Have you heard?” CJ asks softly, “How disgusting is this whole thing...?”  
“Completely disgusting.” Harry nods, noting how his little sister was chewing at her lip worriedly, as if she knew Evie like an old friend.  
Uma gives him a somber look over the table. He'd known her long enough to know that she wouldn't say something around so many ears but she thought the same as CJ.   
"If it wasn't bad enough," CJ continues to talk softly, "The amount of slut shaming I'm hearing is... vile, to say the least. I don't know how I'd handle it all! I don’t know how Evie does." Harry thinks back to the strong professional he'd seen earlier brought to tears, trembling in front of him like a little girl. _Not very well_ , he thinks.

  
Julia excuses herself then to get back to work. She gives Harry a quick peck on the check and a smile that promises all sorts of fun later on. He can’t hide his smirk as she saunters away.  
Uma groans as the blonde disappears.  
CJ says what they're both thinking,  "Harry! Really?!"  
He shrugs at his sister, "She's a knock out." He says in his defense, “Easy on the eyes; like a daydream.”  
Uma rolls her eyes at him;  _romantic twat_.  
"I prefer Evie." CJ says with a cheeky smile.  
Uma nearly spits her coffee out, "What...?”  
Harry chuckles at the two, "My wee little sister has already married me off in her head, to the ice queen no less. Apparently, being able to share clothes and makeup tips is all you really need in a sister-in-law.”  
“Yes.” CJ nods, as if it were obvious, “That’s exactly what you need in a sister in law.”  
Harry rolls his eyes, looking at his baby sister, “CJ.” He laughs, “CJ would never, ever, try it with her. She’s too much work.”   
CJ pouts, folding her arms on the table as she sighs, an idea sprouts in Harry’s mind as he hums playfully.

“But...” He starts, “That doesn’t mean you can’t! Why don’t you offer her an invitation for a drink tonight?” Harry smiles, nudging his younger sister. “We all know she’ll need one after today.”  
CJ sticks out her tongue playfully. Uma watches the two with a small smile. Representing the siblings was part playing babysitter, part referee, and part den mother. Times like these made all their migraine inducing behavior worth it, despite all their damage, they really did love each other, and honestly, Uma loved being part of it all.  
“You know what? I just might! And while I'm at it, maybe I'll just marry her." Harry plays up a stricken face. "Cut out the middleman… and I can like, just live in her closet."  
Harry rises, shaking his head. She was a mess. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before sighing, he’d have to get to hair and makeup soon. “I’ll see you at home sis, you have that key, right?” He asks, giving Uma a gentle hug.  
He'd convinced CJ that staying at his place would be better than any hotel or rental. He wanted as much time as he could with her before she packed up and left for Europe again. CJ nods as he slips the gate code into her hand on a scrap of paper.  
“I stocked the liquor stash for you.” He smirks, ruffling the girls hair gently.  
“Have I ever told you that you’re the best big brother a girl could ask for!” she smirks brightly, "Well, when you're not being a complete loser, that is.”  
Harry gives them a wave before heading off, leaving CJ and Uma at the table, giggling together.  
“Do you want me to get in touch with Carlos?” Uma asks, already reaching for her phone.  
She smirks, shooting Uma a wicked grin. “I’d like to ask Evie myself actually. I believe I’m far more convincing.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Evie stared down at her second drink of the evening; a very predictable vodka and cranberry for very unpredictable and eventful day.She glanced over at the vivacious blonde to her left and smiled shyly. When Harry’s little sister had shown up at her trailer door and stated, "We're friends now and tonight is girl's night!", she'd hardly knew how to respond.  CJ simply wouldn’t take Evie's persistent refusals for an answer, nor Evie's puffy red eyes as an excuse, no matter how hard she tried. For Evie's sake, CJ hadn't once mentioned the tabloids, or Chad, or the pictures. The only thing she'd said that gave Evie any hint the model had any idea what had happened was her fiercely declared, "men _suck!”_ while she rummaged through Evie's lipsticks for the perfect shade of heartbreaker red. It was hard to deny the girl her charisma and Evie found herself instantly liking her.  
After spending an hour digging through Evie's closet and a few glasses of vine, they'd opted to attend a favourite a spot of CJ’s, a club frequented by Hollywood’s best and brightest: 919.  
Evie's presence had easily gotten them a spot in the VIP area overlooking the dance floor. The pair had marched through the seemingly endless blockade of paparazzi arm-in-arm, ignoring the shouted questions and pries as CJ stuck her tongue out at the cameras like a brat princess. Evie knew admitting it would only make her new friend more smug than the Hook family genes already did, but she was really enjoying herself.

CJ takes Evie’s hands in hers as they settle by their private bar, “Okay.” She smirks, “We are going to drink these and then we are going to take shots. On me.” Before Evie could interrupt, the girl pressed a manicured finger to her lips, “And _no_ arguing!” CJ orders over the music, holding her vodka cranberry out to her, “Drink up, soldier. We have a long night ahead.”  
Evie laughs, how could she argue with that? She takes the glass, her inner party girl dying to let loose for once, and threw her head back as she downed it, making CJ clap excitedly.  
“Yes, Evie!” She grins.  
"It's been way to long since I've been out." Evie enthuses, shivering at the familiar tickle of vodka as it slips down her throat. "God, Carlos is going to have kittens!"  
She felt the warm glow of the liquor sink into her bones. Her body moved fluidly to the thumping bass, her hands drifting above her head, swaying. She could feel the hem of her already short black dress ride up but she knew she was covered and honestly would have given the finger to anyone who dared question her.  
CJ disappears for a moment before returning with tray of four tequila shots.  
“You’re not working tomorrow. So we are going wild.” CJ smirks.  
Evie groans, “Oh my god. Tequila?!”  
CJ arches a brow, holding a shot out to her, “Scared?”  
“Never.”

The pair spent the evening together dancing, drinking and losing all of their inhibitions. At four a.m. they stumble blindly from a cab down CJ's brother's driveway with their heels dangling from their hands, their free ones twined together.  
“I’m so drunk, C.” Evie hiccups, walking on her toes as CJ giggles.  
“Best night of my life, I’m fucked, but'm not even tired yet!” CJ calls to the sky and both girls break down into a fit of giggles.  
Evie whispers dramatically, "We don't want to wake your brother!”  
Something told Evie Harry wouldn’t be too pleased to find her drunk on his doorstep.  
CJ cackles, "That’s rich! He's probably got his bit from that Julie girl after their date. I doubt he’s even home!"  
Evie looks scandalised, " _Julia?_! From set?! I didn’t realise they were a thing!” She stumbles slightly, falling into CJ, “Are they like... serious?”  
The thought of Julia and Harry being serious in any form made Evie want to laugh aloud.  
CJ laughs loudly, “Harry’s not serious about anything!”  
Evie wraps her arms around her shoulders as the other girl digs for the spare key Harry had given her, "That's not true."  
“Bar acting." CJ hums, "Dating... god, he's just useless with girls and time periods that last longer than a fortnight. I mean, he's not too good at picking them. I told him to go for you but _noooo_.” CJ smirks, plucking the key from her clutch as Evie glances at her.  
“ _Me?_ _Really?”_ She laughs, “I really doubt Harry would want that. He isn’t my biggest fan, I guess I don’t love him too much myself, but...”

Evie shuts herself up before she let her mouth get too far ahead of her brain. CJ unlocks the door, making both girls excitedly clatter into the house, Evie slips her heels back on as they wander down the wooden hallway into a huge living, kitchen and dining area.  
“Wow.” Evie mumbles, looking around, “Amazing place.”  
CJ nods, moving to the cupboards as Evie slips up to perch on the counter, her legs crossed at her red-heel clad ankles.  
“Right?” CJ murmurs, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers, “It’s Harry’s pride and joy. He loves this place.”  
Evie can tell why. The house is fabulous - all marble, hardwood and plush. She eyes the bottle in CJ’s hand, groaning.  
“Whiskey is gonna kill me.” Evie mumbles, her eyes growing sleepy. CJ disappears behind the kitchen counter, coming back with both tumblers filled with ice.  
“You'll be fine!" CJ tuts, pouring a healthy splash into each glass. "Harry like beautiful things; in all aspects. Especially liqour. If this isn't the smoothest death you've ever had I'll eat my shoes."  
Evie giggles, "You will not!" She points to the petrol blue heels her friend wore, “Those things cost me an arm and a leg!"  
CJ glances at her feet taking a sip from her drink, sighing in delight as she admires the shoes, "Thank you again for letting me raid your closet."  
Evie waves her off taking a sip of her own.  
"My God, you weren't joking." She says pointing to her tumbler, "Best thing to ever enter my body!"  
CJ's childlike giggle makes Evie raise a brow.  
"Sorry," CJ giggles, "Don't make dumb jokes about your sex life and not expect me to react!"  
Evie rolls her eyes, shaking her head, "What sex life?"  
"You’re having a bit of a dry spell than, eh?"  
Evie laughs "Dry spell? Lets go ahead and call it a full scale drought!"  
CJ crosses the room as the pair desolve into laughter, heading to the sound system tucked in the corner. "I declare! We must have music!"  
Evie giggles at her new friend, feeling for the first time in a very long while like someone actually wanted to be around l her.

Harry rubs his eyes wearily when he wakes. He glances at his phone; four-thirty in the morning had never felt so bright. His bleary vision clears slightly as he notes two new text messages from Uma. The first says: “Someone cut her loose!”. The second is a link to a video.  
He clicks it with a confused glare. A pixelated club hits his screen, it's obviously from a phone camera and taken at a distance, but he clearly sees his baby sister grinding with a familiar brunette at a club, their hands all over each other while they laugh and joke around. He begins to laugh heartily when he realises exactly who that other woman was. The ice queen herself! He watches the video again twice in sheer amusement. Evie Grimhilde, pressed up against his baby sister, downing shots and sharing lipstick like two pals. It’s then that he registers a dull smash coming from the kitchen. He yawns as he pulls himself up to sitting position.  
“CJ, I’m sorry!” A familiar voice squeaks, making Harry laugh out.  
“Babe, it’s fine!” CJ slurs over-exaggeratedly. He can imagine them both, piss drunk and unable to clean the mess in their current state and his brotherly side escapes him. He sighs before climbing out of bed and making his way to the kitchen.  
Evie teeters on her heels, crouching low to pick up the shards of CJs smashed tumbler. The blonde swats at her friends hand, "Stop before you nick yourself!" She demands. Evie pouts at the reprimand as CJ goes to find a dustpan under the sink. She hands it to Evie.  
“Here. Use this. Don't hurt yourself."  
The brunette drops to her knees, sweeping up the shards as CJ begins to sing along to the music, refilling a new glass for her clumsy pal. She straightens after tossing out the broken glass, leaning against the counter with the new tumbler pressed to her lips.

“Well, well, well,” a voice hums, making both girls turn.  
“ _Harrrrrrrry!”_ CJ grins, skipping over to her brother and taking both of his hands, “Wait until you hear where Evie and I went!”  
Evie giggles as she sips at the whiskey, noticing Harry’s tired eyes give her a once over. She holds back a wary smile. He didn’t look too unhappy to see her, at least. She suddenly feels like she hasn’t dried the stain on the floor enough.  
Her eyes are glazed and she is obviously quite drunk but Harry can't help but notice that she looks more relaxed than he's ever seen her. He watches hr with a neutral, but bemused expression, and in a burst of confidence, she nods to him.  
“Hey Lancelot." She hums, holding the glass up in salute.  
"My Queen." He replies, not missing a beat, completing the gesture with a mock bow. Harry doesn't the blush that stains her cheeks though he’s aware the alcohol may have something to do with it. His mind casts back to earlier that day, when he'd found her on the verge of sobs in the parking lot.He turns his attention back to his sister.  
"Well, from the notes I've received from our manager I'm going to assume you went to 919."  
CJ nods vigorously, "Harry! We had so much fun!" She moves carefully to Evie's side, laying her head on the girls shoulder, "So much!" She repeats with a yawn. Harry smirks at the two, plucking the fresh drink from Evie's hand and taking a mouthful himself.  
“Hey,” The girl pouts, making Harry roll his eyes playfully as he hands it back.  
“Why don’t we get you two comfortable, then?” He asks, “Go sit on the couch and I’ll get a some blankets. We can have a chat before we kip.”  
CJ shoots him a wide smile, before grabbing Evie’s hand and guiding her into the huge black sofa. Harry goes to pull some quilts out, he expected they'd be happier wrapped up warm.  
“You’re house is amazing, Hook.” Evie compliments as he lays a blanket over his sister and shares a second one between he and Evie when he sits on her side. “I didn’t expect your taste to be so impressive.”

"Even drunk as a skunk ye still pay me those backhanded compliments" he laughs, shaking his head, “One of these days I'll get you over here - sober, mind - and we'll talk architecture.”  
He frowns at himself for a moment, unsure where that last comment had come from. One moment of compassion with the girl and suddenly he wanted to swap decorating tips? Evie doesn't seem to notice.  
"Only if I can cook in that kitchen. It’s like a dream!” She flirts.  
Harry grins widely, unable to help himself.  
CJ yawns at the other end of the couch, "Right, ye two should just kiss then." She decides, making a kissy face, "And then get married because I need twenty-four-seven access to your closets." she tells Evie, very seriously.  
Evie laughs, rolling her eyes, “We have kissed.”  
Harry chuckles, nodding, “Aye. A fair few times.”  
CJ frowns, sighing dramatically, “It doesn’t count if you’re _acting_.” She mutters, sitting up, “Actually Harry, speaking of kissing! How was your date with that makeup girl?!”

Harry wants to tell her to shut it but bites his tongue when Evie looks up at him curiously.  
"Well... I don't like to kiss and tell." He takes the tumbler from Evie. After taking another sip he sets it on the side table out of her reach, she pouts daintily and, for one moment, he's completely entranced, but moment is over quickly and he chalks it up to the early hour and not the sight of her full lower lip jutting out temptingly. "I suppose since there was no kissing I'm not breaking any of my own rules, though." he muses.  
CJ rolls her eyes, "Out with it!"  
"Not much to tell. There was no spark there. Yeah, she attractive but the longer she talked I realised that's all she had goin' for her." He shrugs with a lopsided grin, "We weren't too similar me and her. We flirted but there was no substance. Not even a great pair of tits could save that date."  
Evie blushes and swats at his arm, "Dog!" She snaps.  
Harry howls into the air in front of her before she dissolves into a fit of giggles.  
“Hey, she was decent and I think we could be good mates but..” he shrugs, “Just wasn’t there.”  
Evie hums, “I get that.”  
CJ had lost interest several seconds into Harry's story, her eyes now lay on her phone as she snuggled into the cough, letting out a long breath.  
“Ooooh fuck.” CJ mumbles, her eyes on her phone as she bites at her lip. “Evie, Chad released a statement.”  
Evie's voice is suddenly soft when she looks to the blonde, “He has?”

CJ's eyebrows knit together as her mouth moves silently, reading over the official quote several times.When she's finished she looks up at her friend and brother.  
"What a dick." she whispers, shaking her head in scoffing shock. Harry leans across Evie and snatches the phone from his sister. His own eyes quickly scan the press release.  
"Read it to me?" Evie asks quietly after a moment, chewing her lip.  
"I'm not really sure-"  
Evie’s voice is tiny when she speaks again, "Please."  
Its the soft plea that gets him and he rubs his hand over his face before clearing his throat.  
"Evie and I spent a wonderful two years together, we were so deeply in love. It was a fairytale, some of the happiest times of my life..."  
Evie scoffs loudly as he reads, “He was cheating on me the whole time!" She growls. Harry bites the inside of his cheek, continuing.  
"In this day and age, when so many people are filled with sadness and hate I wanted to show the world that you can still have love. These pictures are love. They are my gift to the world."  
CJ groans and Evie looks about ready to cry. " _His_ gift to the world? Me in our most intimate moments is _his_ gift to the world?!”  
CJ growls, “God, he’s so full of it!”  
“He’s going to be called a martyr for this!” Evie mumbles, covering her face, “Chad the Saviour and Evie the Slut.”

Harry had never seen her look so vulnerable. He wants to make it better, this is all so wrong! He shakes his head.  
“You are _not_ a slut, Evie.” He reassures, “He’s the bad guy here; those photos were supposed to be private!”  
Evie nods, blinking back the tears that fill her eyes. Harry notices his name in a linked article and clicks it, drawing Evie’s attention.  
“What’s that?” She asks, glancing at the phone. He remembers the shouted questions from the paparazzi as he and Julia had left Rio hours before and suddenly felt much better about his own statement on the matter.  
Harry simply shrugs nervously but before he can back out of it Evie has lunged forward, with surprising speed for a drunk girl, and snatched the phone. Her back is against his chest as she wiggles, getting comfortable. His hands are up unsure of where to place them he finally settle with one on the back of the sofa and one at her waist. It feels intimate and Harry is suddenly feeling awkward but she doesn't seem to notice as she clicks the link, a video playing immediately.

"Our reporters caught up with Scottish heart throb Harry Hook," a voice intones, "As he left RIO in West Hollywood with a mystery blonde: New Bae alert?!”  
Evie watches as the video shifts, a clip of swarms of reporters shouting questions at a smirking Harry beginning, Julia trailing behind him.

 _"Thoughts on the Grimhilde scandal?!”_  
_“Have you seen the pictures?"_  
_“Any nudes to leak, Hook?!”_  
_“Harry! Harry!”_  
_“Who’s the blonde?!”_  
  
Harry looked as if he'd been about to walk past but stops short of the door to his waiting car after getting Julia safety inside.  
His happy features have darkened, "If I've seen them or not shouldn't be the question. What I want to know is why Chad Charming feels the need to be an absolute bottom feeder and release them in the first place. Obviously they were private. Taken when they were together, and presumably with the knowledge they'd never be for anyone else's eyes." Harry rolls his eyes "Charming is a scumbag.Evie's done nothin' wrong. She took some pretty picture for her boyfriend. No crime in that, lads.”  
He goes to pass when another voice asks, "Any truth to the rumours that you and Evie are hooking up, then?"  
Harry laughs, glancing back as he climbs into the car, "I could only be so lucky, mate.”

Evie turns, glancing up at him. She was shocked by his kindness and she can’t help but pull away from him a bit. She didn’t want him to protect her, she didn’t need it. She had a thick skin. She was brave, she had to be.  
“Thank you.” She mumbles, glancing up at him with pink tinting her cheeks as she leans against the back of the couch. CJ had dropped off, leaving the two alone to chat. Silence envelopes them for a moment and Evie’s head spins drunkenly. This was a bad idea.  
“... Evie?” Harry asks, hesitating as she glances up at him. There was a sadness in her eyes that made him worry, “Did you really love him?”  
She puts on forced smile and waves her hand dismissively, humming, "Look at the pictures, Hook. You tell me."  
"Not sure ye want me to do that." Harry sighs, shaking his head.  
Evie's eyes narrow, cautious, “And why’s that?"  
He sighs, glancing at her, “You want honesty?"  
Evie nods her head, unsure if the alcohol or his soft voice was making her feel breathless.  
“I saw them, all of them. You looked absolutely sinful... sixteen year old me would spent hours looking at them." Evie blushes when takes a pause, avoiding his eyes. “But, forgive me... ye also look very young, very innocent."  
"Very naive." Evie adds, her smile diminishing completely. She had been. She still is.  
"It really doesn't matter much if I've seen them or not though." Harry shrugs, "You never actually answered my question."  
Evie thinks for a moment, did she? She assumed yes was the logical answer. She had always thought Chad was the one, that they would be together forever and never part from one another... she was a romantic.

Harry watches as she bites at her lip. He was starting to wonder if she always did that when she was nervous.  
"I suppose I did." She finally says quietly.  
“Actually, I was crazy about him.” She murmurs, shaking her head, as if disappointed by her younger self. “I gave him everything. He was my first love, my first kiss, my... my first everything.” She mumbles.  
Harry wants to comfort her in some way, he couldn’t handle the softness in her sad features. She’d devoted herself to that selfish bastard and she was somehow the one paying for it?  
“Chad is an idiot.” Harry mutters, shrugging. Evie glances up at him. Part of her was aggravated, Chad and Harry had treated her exactly the same, why did he get to act high and mighty when days ago he was the one slating her name behind her back? A small, bitter part of her speaks before she can shut herself up.  
“He used to called me a demon too, you know. He told everyone in his circle about what a bitch I am - how pathetic I am, how my mother controls me and how I’m obsessive because I’m unhappy within myself; I want perfection around me so I can feel perfect. I sleep with producers for roles...” She hesitates as she quotes both men, eyes like fire, “Don’t trust the ice queen, right?”

Harry’s face falls, he’d never known she’d heard his nickname for her.  
"Evie-"  
"No, I get it.” She shakes her head, her words now fuelled by the alcohol and the upset of Chad's bullshit, "I even try to own it at times. That's what your supposed to do, right?" She moves away from him a little more. The conversation was becoming much heavier than she'd expected. “When someone calls you a bitch...an ice queen, no less... what recourse do you have? If you own the insult it looses its power. Except..." Harry offers her the whiskey after taking another drink himself. She waves him off.  
"Except what, love?" He lets the endearment slip, worried suddenly that he’d actually been a real dick. He didn’t want to be in any sort of category with Chad Charming.  
"Well, except, I'm not a... a whore. I might be a bitch but I haven't slept my way to the top." Her voice is tinged with anger, she hates those words, "I won't ever own that because... I work hard.” She murmurs, shaking her head in disgust, “My work is everything I have - it’s the only thing I get out of bed for everyday, you know? All I’ve ever know, and when someone accuses me of only being a pair of tits and dreamy eyes... it’s debilitating.”  
She shook her head, looking at her hands, “I’m not just a pretty face, Hook. I’ll never be just a pretty face. I can’t be.”

Evie plucks the tumbler out of his hand taking a long hard pull off of it. Harry felt guilt seat itself within him, he didn't know how to respond. Evie rolls the glass around in her hand gently, watching the ice cubes clink from one side to the other. "Sorry..." she mumbles feeling so very stupid. She doesn't have something better to say, hell, she shouldn’t have even brought the topic up. Luckily, CJ chooses that moment to wake up. The blonde looks like a little girl as she stretches and looks to her brother.  
“Harry, I'm ready to go to bed now." She whines, Her words still slurring slightly.  
Harry nods, standing up and scooping her up into his arms.  
“Come on, kid, I’ll tuck you in.“ he murmurs, letting her nuzzled into his shoulder with a happy sigh, eyes closing again.  
Harry sighs, glancing at Evie. “Make yourself a cup of tea and I’ll be back.”  
Funnily enough, it seems like a promise. Evie keeps her eyes down as he retreats towards the stairs with the sleeping girl in his arms. She felt a slight pang of jealousy. What must it be like to have family, true family to look out for you. A family that didn't see you as a meal ticket. Making her way back to the kitchen and filling the kettle already on the stove, she boosted herself up to the counter. Yes, she had Carlos but he had his own life and Jay along with it.She longed to be a part of something that didn't involve her ability to perform on cue. Something more than Chad, or her mother, or her manager. The whiskey is suddenly sitting uneasily in her tummy.

Harry tucked his sister into the spare bed, nestling the down comforter around her.  
“I like her. Evie. I like Evie.” the girl mused staring up at him.  
Harry laughs, “She’s seems to quite like you too.”  
“I think we can be friends now.”  
Harry rolls his eyes at his sister, leaning down to touch her cheek with his palm.  
“Sleep.” He orders, voice firm.  
She nods, rolling over, her eyes drifting closed slowly.“Mum would’ve liked her, Harry.”  
He freezes at the mention of their mother. They didn't speak of her as much as they should. She had been a wonderful woman, the best mother any of the three children could've asked for, but her death had left a lasting mark on all of them. It had been the catalyst for James Hook’s dissent back into alcoholism and his old womanizing ways. CJ was lofting high praise on to Evie and Harry wasn’t sure if she realized what she was insinuating.  
"Maybe. Goodnight CJ.” He murmurs, shutting the door gently.

As he rounded the hallways back into the kitchen he couldn't help but linger on the conversation prior to CJ’s bedtime routine. When he returned to the kitchen, Evie Grimhilde was sitting cross-legged on his granite countertop, neatly wrapped in her little black dress, feet still encased in a pair of fire-engine red heels.  
“I find it hard to believe your still awake." He says quietly. She startles when she hears him as if she been lost in her own world.  
Evie shrugs softly, shaking her head, “You scared me.”  
Harry gives her a nod of apology. “I think she’s going to regret the whiskey tomorrow.”  
Evie groans, “Same. The room is spinning. I need tea, food, sleep and a hug.”  
Harry moves around the kitchen collecting mugs, tea bags, and a tin of biscuits he'd hidden away from his trainer. He pops the lid off the tin and offers her a cookie which she takes happily. He watches her nibble at it daintily as he sets about making their tea.  
"Your choices for sleep are in with CJ - which I would not recommend because she’s a kicker - or my bed." He laughs at her raised brows, "My bed sans me." He clarifies.  
“I can take the couch. I don't want to impose." Evie reassures, as Harry hands her a steaming mug.  
"Evie. No. If it was an imposition I wouldn't offer it to you." She nods quietly, sipping at the tea as continues, “I’ll get you something to sleep in. I’m sure I have something you can wear that'll be more comfy than your dress." Evie goes to argue again.  
“Eh. It’s no problem. Wouldn’t be the first time I had my co-star’s dress laying on my bedroom floor anyway." He shoots her a cheeky grin and she can't help but giggle.  
"Tea and a snack, sleep is on the way... I can retire to my hangover in piece.”  
“I believe there was a fourth piece on that list.” Harry announces before he really thinks about it. Evie looks up at him with a raised brow.

The alcohol has steadily been wearing off but she’s finding herself getting more tired by the minute. Harry laughs as she yawns, widely and dramatically, and helps her off the counter, she slips out of her shoes, picking them up daintily.  
Harry moves closer, “I’m a good hugger, so prepare yourself.”  
Evie laughs quietly as he wraps his arms around her waist. She snuggles into him, making him sigh.  
“You smell nice.” She murmurs, he hums.  
“So d’you.”  
His accent is gruff, mouth resting by her ear. She sighs to herself as she notes how sleepy she now was. The night of drinking and dancing had ruined her.  
“Gosh, am I tired.” She mumbles, punctuating it with another yawn.  
Harry pulls away, “Bed.” He nods.  
He takes her tea in his free hand, leading her to his room and sitting her on the bed.  
Evie takes the tea from him as she takes out her earrings and yawns again, sipping from the cup. Harry goes stuffing around in a draw before he pulls out a black T-shirt for her.  
As he turns to leave after passing it to her, Evie clear her throat, Harry looks back curiously.  
“CJ helped me get ready." She explains. He cocks his head to the side trying to understand. She lets out a puff of air.  
“I need help getting unzipped. From what I hear, that's well within your skillset."  
Harry chuckles as he steps to her, "Turn for me then.” he says softly, she does as asked.  
He brushes her hair from her neck before griping the zipper and sliding it all the way down. Her bare skin looks so soft, so pale, the gentle sloped curve of her spine has him totally entranced. His fingers trail along her back with a feather light touch automatically. She shivers, his thumb brushing her skin gently. When he hears a shaky breath escape the girl before him he immediately steps back.  
“I'll, uh, be right down the in the lounge if you need anything." He says quickly, turning to go the door.  
"Harry?" He watches as she turns around, cheeks tinted pink, holding the dress to her chest, "... Thank you.”  
His face softens, he was u sure if it was for letting her have a go at him uninterrupted, defending her in the wake of the reporters, opening her dress or just for the cup of tea, but he’d never been thanked by her so sincerely before.  
“Of course. Whatever you need." He offers before he can grasp his response.

 

When CJ awakes the next morning her head is thumping viciously. She needs aspirin, she needs thirty minutes of HIIT cardio, she needs coffee. And fast. The blonde drags herself from bed before going to the bathroom to wash off the remnants of the night before, wincing at her reflection. Her red stained lip makes her think back to Evie the night before. She was so free, having so much fun just enjoying her night, drinking and letting go. It was so good to see. CJ knew Evie’s type well, hard working, beautiful, passionate, intense but controlled -in her mind, Evie was like a lit firecracker trapped in a lunch box. She needed to be let out, to relax a little. She sighs as she drys her face, going to her purse to dig around for her phone. The first thing she sees when she begins clicking through her socials are reports of Evie enjoying a night with the “vivacious” CJ Hook at 919. She skins them as she strolls downstairs, finding Harry shirtless, covered in post-workout sweat and nursing a coffee.  
“Morning.” She grumbles going to the fridge.  
"Morning sunshine" he chirps with a laugh before cracking an egg in to a hot skillet. CJ hears it sizzle and feels her stomach flop. She decides to avoid food for the moment, she closes the fridge and staggers to the coffee pot.  
"Evie didn't sneak out on me already?" She asks.  
"Nah, she's still asleep, or at least she was before I went for my run."   
CJ peeks at the empty couch, "Asleep where?" Harry's back is to her so she misses the grin that crosses his face "My room, of course."  
“Your room?” CJ asks, arching a brow as he hums. She grabs a mug from the cupboard, raising her brows. No wonder the lad was so chipper this morning.  
“And... did you two...?”  
Harry laughs, “No, no, I just put her to bed and-“  
The front door slamming cut his statement off, he glances up, looking at CJ who goes to the window across the room.  
“And the princess has left the building.” She announces, watching Evie - somehow looking incredible in her heels and Harry’s black T-shirt, tied so it sat like a dress at her mid-thigh. Her hair bounces as she struts to the car waiting for her, her sunglasses and bag perched in the crook of her arm delicately.  
Harry follows behind his sister, catching a glimpse before Evie folds her long legs into her waiting ride. He lets out a low whistle. Honestly, that shirt had never looked so good. He turns back to CJ who is giving "the look".  
"You're sure nothing-"  
"Calista Jane, if I'd took that woman to bed you can be damn sure that's where I'd still be."

Evie has to hide her grin as Carlos drives. He's irritated but she really can't be bothered with it. The article from E! Is just that funny. It's a series of grainy photos of her and CJ from the night before: “Has Chad driven Evie to the other side?!”  
She actually finds it delightful. If she was going be exploited in the news, she was going to make the damn news.  
"Well, I hope you at least had fun." Carlos finally says, his voice short.  
"I did. So much, really." She watches the hills open up to the city below, "Though I feel rude rushing out on CJ like that.”  
Carlos rolls his eyes, shaking his head at her.  
“Evie that stunt you pulled last night was totally irresponsible!”  
She glances up at him, her eyes saddened, “Excuse me?”  
He tenses, “The executives are breathing down my neck, Chad Charming is auctioning off your nudes to the entire world and you’re off advertising yourself as the latest lesbian sensation! You aren’t doing yourself any favours here, Evie!”  
She couldn’t believe what he was saying, how could he be so dismissive? She’d had so much fun... for once in her life she’d let go. Why was he so angry with her? She looks down, crossing her arms and sitting in silence as he lectures her. Tears fill her eyes as she listens to his snarky tone.

  
“You’re being totally careless! I’m so disappointed in you. Chad is making you look like a total fool, but you’re making it worse by acting out like this!”  
Evie feels shame wash over her, she'd heard the same lecture from her mother times over. She's repeatedly apologizing out if habit before she can bother to tell Carlos how she really feels. It hurts her to say it but it’s what is right. This was her life and she was entitled to have some fun. She was entitled to have friends... but work, her reputation, it came first.  
“I'm sorry." She mumbles, "I'm just tired. I'm so tired of being everyone's work horse. I just wanted to try and be normal for one night, Carlos. I didn’t want to be Evie Grimhilde Oscar Winning Leading Lady, or Chad Charming’s Slutty Ex, or The Evil-Ice-Queen-Super-Bitch... I just wanted to be myself." She pulls her legs up trying to make herself as small as possible. She’s mortified. Carlos' eyes soften. "Evie-“  
“I don’t want to talk anymore.” She murmurs, looking down as she hugs her legs to her chest. Carlos sighs, focusing on the road as she pouts in the front seat. This was why she couldn’t do things like this... she had to be perfect. Always. Guilt washes over her as she sits there, Carlos was angry at her, she knew it. And it makes her heart break. She didn’t want him to be mad.  
A text alert pops up on her phone. It's CJ:

 _I had a blast last night. We're officially best friends; like it or not_.  
  
Evie lets a small smile slip, wiping her eyes. Another text pops up. When she reads it, Evie wants to laugh, and cry and she doesn’t quite understand why:

 _Harry said you can keep the shirt_.

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful co-author, Aossi, an myself started playing around with the idea of a "Modern" Hevie. After 20,000 words and some talking we decided this could be a viable fic. We haven't seen any Hevie portrayed this way and it's certainly a bit out of our comfort zone but we hope you enjoy it as much as we do. Please, let us know what you think. We love comments! This may be a long one so settle in. 
> 
> Tags/Characters/Rating will all be updated as we go and as we feel necessary.


End file.
